Helga's Plan - Saturday
by i like cheese
Summary: A 13 year old Helga has to get Arnold before Friday comes or else she has to go to the big dance with someone else! Part 2 (Read Helga's Plan first!) Read & Review!


From Sqwirrel:I woulda got this out yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me. It was making me really mad too! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not exactly sure where the story is headed, but I do better work freehand! Oh, and read Helga's Plan - The Prologue first. This is after it! 

Me no own any characters (except Natasha, Joey, and any one else I make up), so you no sue. K? If any of this is similar to any other stories, its completely accidental. Althought I don't think there are any stories exactly like this.  


**Helga's Plan** _Chapter One_

"Helga, want to go to the Media Center?" Phoebe asked at Helga's door. 

"Hey Phoebe! I haven't talked to you in a while. I just have to get my History book. We're having a big test on Monday." Helga said rushing back inside. 

"Oh hello Arnold." Phoebe said while Helga was inside. 

"Hi Phoebe! Where you headed too?" Arnold replied noticing the backpack she was wearing on a Saturday. 

"Helga and I are going to the local Media Center. Would you like to come?" 

"Sure! I'll met you guys there in 10 minutes, ok?" Arnold said dashing off as Helga was coming outside. 

"Helga, grand news. Arnold is going to accompany us at the Media Center." Phoebe announced. 

"Phebs, you can just call it a library you know. Wait - Arnold's coming? I haven't come up with a plan yet!" 

"A plan?" Phoebe asked as they were walking to the library. 

"I told Natasha that if I couldn't get Arnold to go with me to the dance in a week, then I would go with someone else." 

"Helga, why did you come up with that? I know how fond you are of Arnold. I think that a week is an extremely short amount of time to win his affections." 

"I don't know. I really want to go with Arnold, but I have no idea how to get him to go with me! Help me Phoebe." 

"I can't give you any other advice than to be yourself." 

"We'll thats great advice. That hasn't worked in the 10 years I've lo--" She started but quickly stopped when she saw Arnold was in ear distance behind them. 

*In the Media Center, uh, Library* 

Arnold, Helga, and Phoebe all sat at one table together. They were all just reading and writing notes. Helga was getting bored and she couldn't concentrate. "I'm going to go get some fresh air." Helga said then got up and sat on the steps in the front of the library. 

"Hi Helga." Someone said above her. She looked up. It was Joey. Everyone knew that Joey had a huge crush on Helga. Helga looked into the clear door of the library and saw that Arnold was looking her way. She decided the first thing she would do was to make him jealous. She'd tried it before, but it could work now. 

"Hi Joey." She said smiling. She glanced to see if they still had Arnold's attention. He was still looking. 

"Helga, I'm just going to come out and say this. Will you go to the dance with me?" Joey asked. Natasha was right. She usually is. 

"Oh Joey, I just knew you'd ask." She flirted. It was a sick sick thing. She hoped he was still watching. 

"So you'll go with me?" He was smiling. 

"Joey, how about I think about it?" She said giving a cheesy smile. She wished she knew what to do better. She hadn't ever really flirted with a guy before. 

"Ok, are you going in?" He said. 

"Yeah." She calmy said and Joey opened the door for her and let her in first. 

"You're such a gentlemen." Helga said as they were approaching the table with Phoebe and Arnold. When Helga looked at Arnold he quickly looked in his book and scribbled something fastly on a piece of paper. 'Maybe its working!' Helga thought smiling. 

Joey pulled out her chair when she was sitting down. She muttered thank you and went back to her book. 

A while later Arnold wandered off because he wanted to go say hello to Gerald. "I just remembered a book I need." Helga announced and went behind some bookshelfs in Arnolds direction. She hid behind the shelf nearest them trying to hear their conversation. 

"So are you going to ask her or not?" Gerald said to him. 'Please be talking about me, please be talking about me' Helga prayed. 

"I don't know, I think she might be going with someone else?" Arnold said. Helga tripped on a book on the ground trying to get closer and fell on her face with a loud thud. 

"What was that?" Arnold asked. 

"What was what? You're jumpy today." Gerald said. They didn't notice her sneak back to the table. 

"Where's the book?" Joey asked. 

"Uh, It wasn't it." Helga lied. 

Arnold was walking back. "Hey, isn't he your tutor?" Joey asked. 

"Yeah, for math." Helga replied barely looking. 

"You were great at math last year!" Joey prodded. 'Mind your own damn buisness' She thought. 

"Its harder this year. I'm just having some trouble. Arnold is helping me understand it." She replied not looking up from her book. 

"Did I hear my name?" Arnold asked sitting down. Joey and him talked for awhile. 

"Phoebe, I'm going to go home. Its too hard to study here." Helga said getting up. 

"What about you-know?" Phoebe replied. 

"I still have 6 days." She said heading back outside. 

She went to the park and sat on the bench to think. 'Was he talking about me? He couldn't have been. Maybe he was talking about Penny. Joey seems nice. Maybe it won't be so bad going to the dance with him. Arnold, why can't you return my love for you?' She thought staring at the people playing. 'I just have to go with Arnold. I just have to.' 

"Hey Helga." Arnold said from behind her. 'Am I dreaming?' She thought. 

"Arnold? I thought you were at the library." 

"I was. I think I've read everything there is twice. I need a break. Hey, I hear the Jolly Olly man. Want to get something?" She nodded and they walked to where the truck was. 

"I don't have any money." Helga said reaching in her pockets. 

"Thats ok, I'll pay for this one. After all, I do have a job." He joked. He bought her a ice cream bar and he got one too. "We'll I have to go home. I'll see you Monday." Arnold said and was gone as soon as he got there. She didn't even have time to say bye. 

"Will he quit doing that!" She said softly to herself. 'Maybe, just maybe, there is hope.' She thought and walked home eating her ice cream bar. 

  
Note: Does it suck? I know its short, sorry about that. But I'll make the next one longer hopefully. Please review and tell me your opinion. I tried to answer why Helga needed a tutor if she is already really intelligent. If you have any questions you can always [email][1] me.

   [1]: mailto:loserriot@hotmail.com



End file.
